His only chance
by earlybird-obi-wan
Summary: ObiWan saves the live of a small child and has a relaxing trip with QuiGon


**Title:His only change**

Author: Earlybird-Obi-Wan

Summary: Obi-Wan (20) saves the life of a child

"Master, I am home" Obi Wan bounced into the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon, eager to spend the rest of the afternoon with him.

"How did the sparring go with your friends" Qui-Gon asked him.

"Garen won the first match and I the second. And we did teach some young padawans some moves" Obi-Wan answered. And the next 10 minutes he explained in intricate detail which moves they had demonstrated.

"Obi-Wan" his master interrupted him at last "I have to ask you something that is of great importance"

"Yes ?" a questioning gaze on Obi-Wans face told Qui-Gon he was eager to hear this.

"Remember, the last Donation week at the temple half a year ago" "You can save a person who is dieing of a rare disease" "Coruscant Med Centre called our master-healer and asked us to help." Qui-Gon explained. "The healing wing is expecting us in an hour."

"Of course, I want to help" Obi-Wan answered already having a good feeling about it.

They left their apartment to the healing wing, Obi-Wan for the first time in his life perhaps eager to get there as soon as possible. At their arrival they were met by the master-healer himself and a grey-haired human. The human introduced himself as Professor Vanrood of Coruscant Med Centre.

"Nice to meet you Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon" the professor shook their hands. "Obi-Wan, at the last donation week in the temple, you did donate blood. Your bloodtype can save a person who has only two weeks to live. It will involve a small procedure at Coruscant Med Centre"

The professor explained further what was expected of him and Obi-Wan seeing it as the only way to save this person, answered "Of course I will do it, two days for this great gift is a time I am willing to give."

The same evening Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon left with professor Vanrood in a shuttle to Coruscant Med Centre. Obi-Wan was soon settled in in a private room overlooking an indoor garden and after some small talk with his master and a delicious meal he went to sleep.

The next morning at 8 he was gently shaken awake by a nurse.

"No breakfast" asked Obi-Wan.

"That will have to wait for a few hours, it is time to go" she said and he was transported to the treatment room.

Of the next 4 hours he remembered almost nothing, just the last half hour awaking and shivering from the cold. This was soon taken care of by a heated blanked and he snuggled comfortable in its warm embrace. His left hand was connected to a drip and that must have given him the shivers as the nurse explained that they had al large amount of fluid to give him for the anesthetic.

After waking fully he was taken to his room again and a rumbling in his stomach reminded him of the forgotten breakfast.

"Can I have my breakfast" Obi-Wan asked the nurse.

"More breakfast and lunch together at this hour" she answered and got him a gourmet meal

After that, she disconnected the drip and Obi-Wan settled comfortable in his bed to watch the indoor garden.

A knock on the door told him that a visitor was arriving.

It was his master, followed by a beaming professor Vanrood.

"Obi-Wan, how are you feeling?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Good, my lower back is feeling a bit like a pincushion, but that is fading fast" he answered.

Professor Vanrood said "Obi-Wan, today you saved the life of a 4 year old and he is going to make it. He will be totally cured from the disease. Tomorrow you will be released from the hospital and your master can stay with you in this room, if you like."

Obi-Wan agreed to this and he spent a nice afternoon and evening with Qui-Gon.

"Sure, this diner is even better as Dexters" Obi-Wan said, having finished the last crumb and Qui-Gon agreed wholeheartedly, because his dish was empty of food also.

After a good night rest, some snoring by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, they left in the early morning for the temple, eager to take up practising again.

"Just take it easy for a day or two, and goodbye" professor Vanrood said.

----

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the temple and when they entered their apartment Obi-Wan saw their gear packed.

"Master, I have to take it easy, orders by professor Vanrood" Obi-Wan said.

"This will be relaxing. We are going to the resort-planet of Coruscant for a trip" Qui-Gon answered.

A short trip by a Jeditransport took them to a pristine planet and a taxi was waiting for them at the spaceport.

They were driven to a small village and a nice cabin awaited them at the outskirts of it.

A lazy afternoon followed and Obi-Wan, his hips still feeling a bit like a pincushion, decided to go to bed early. With Qui-Gon watching over him, Obi-wan soon fell fast asleep, his Master marveling at what a fine young man he had become..

Next morning feeling his usual self again Obi-Wan awoke with a big yawn.

Qui-Gon appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, he was carrying a large tray with breakfast.

"Look what I made, scrambled eggs, toast and tea" Qui-Gon said with a big smile.

Obi-Wan answered with a joking laugh (knowing his masters cooking disasters) "Burned toast and eggs and only the tea digestible of course."

"No, I found it sitting on our doorstep, with something else" Qui-Gon said with a grin that told of more to come.

Obi-Wan was getting anxious to know the something else and they finished the breakfast and he dressed quickly.

Outside two bikes were waiting, one with an old cart attached, filled with picknic belongings.

"Only non-motorized transport allowed, where we are going to." Qui-Gon explained and mounted the bike with the cart. Obi-Wan got on the other bike and a nice trip in the countryside followed

They stopped and rested at about noon, under a solitary tree in the midst of a field of green grass, and Obi-Wan pulled out the picnic lunch. For the fun of it, he used the Force to set out the food and such. Qui-Gon gave him a patronizing look.

"Obi-Wan," he said nearly warningly. In retaliation Obi-Wan sent a grape-like fruit flying though the air toward his forehead before he could work against it. It hit him exactly where he was aiming. He laughed as he rubbed his forehead and glared at him. He, in turn, hit him with a cracker, showering his clothes with crumbs. The food fight went on in that manner, each using the Force to pelt the other with food, until they both collapsed on the ground with laughter.

"The last time I had a food fight was before I became Master Dooku's Padawan," Qui-Gon said, laughing.

"I've had them mostly with Garen and Reeft. And with Reeft it was always the same ending; we hungry because he ate everything we threw at him and that was spilled." said Obi-Wan.

After this nice lunch, they did eat enough, their gear was packed in the cart again and they went back to their cabin, taking a different road. It was a bumpy forest road and shorter.

The cart decided it didn't like this abuse and out went one spoke, another one and every few meters a spoke left the wheel.

Boink, boink bbup, snicker, snicker. Qui-Gon heard. Obi-Wan was behind him on the narrow path.

"What's the matter Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon asked.

"Our cart is breaking up, the left wheel just blew out its last spoke" Obi-Wan was hollering by now.

Scroink, craash and with a sigh the right wheel of the cart collapsed, leaving it with no wheels at all, causing Qui-Gons bike to come to a sudden stop. Qui-Gon got of his bike with a jump and the bike collapsed also.

Obi-Wan, having dismounted as well, was holding his stomach, hickupping with laughter asked "M. Mm. Master do you know why a bike doesn't like standing?

"No?" Qui-Gon answered with a questioning gaze on his face.

"Because it is two tiered" Obi-Wan answered. The two were roaring with laughter.

The remains of the cart were left and they had an uneventful trip to the cabin where a gourmet dinner was waiting.

Qui-Gon contacted the bike-rental and explained of the cart sharing the joke of the bike.

After one more relaxing day they returned to the temple fully rested.

fin


End file.
